


A Marital Bed System

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star warsCharacter: HuxRelationship: Hux/readerRequest: I really enjoyed binging on all your hux x readers. Could you write me one where hux keeps leaving in the middle of the night to work. Make it super angsty but happy ending?





	A Marital Bed System

When you woke up, you immediately knew your bed was empty. You didn’t even need to open your eyes to know. Sitting up, you stretch, allowing the sheet to fall from your body as you moved out of bed to grab a dressing gown and head into the next room of the small apartment.   
Still no sign of Hux, meaning he must be in his office just down the corridor. It was both an advantage to have his place of work so close but it was also a nightmare since Hux struggled to leave his work at the door when he came back.   
Knowing there wouldn’t be anyone about anyway, you decided just to go to him in your nightgown and robe. It covered your dignity anyway so even if someone did see you, there wouldn’t be an issue.   
your bare feet padded along the hallway before you came to the door of his office. You didn’t even knock, just walked straight in. It was a benefit of being the wife of the general.   
The second you entered, you heard a curse from within.   
“Damn.” Hux hissed, looking up from desk which had papers scattered across it as well as 3 screens projecting data onto the wall beside him.   
“Sorry to bother you.” You frowned, annoyed by his reaction to you entering the room.   
“I hoped you wouldn’t wake.” He shook his head, standing straight and looking at you.   
“Will you come back to bed any time soon?” You asked, wrapping your arms around yourself, the office a lot cooler than the rest of the ship.  
“i…”He trails off before looking away from you. “Probably not.”   
signing, you couldn’t hide your disappointment as your shoulders slouched. You couldn’t look at him anymore. This was the 10th time in 2 weeks you had woken up on your own. While you understood he was in a high position and respected that he had a mighty weight on his shoulders, you missed him. Over the last 2 years especially, he had become so demanded by his work, you barely saw him. He did make time for you, but it really wasn’t enough. You could tell he felt guilty about it and you knew he wanted more time with you, but he couldn’t give it to you.   
No one could doubt he loved you, and you knew he did all this for you as well as himself. But that didn’t make it any easier.   
You knew today had been hard for him. The supreme leader had been rather… ‘displeased’ by his work. This had result in him being thrown across the room like a ragdoll. You had been there but couldn’t do anything. Hux had been distance from you all day after that incident. You had just assumed his pride had been hurt.   
blinking back tears, you walk up to his desk and pick up his data pad. Hux saw your eyes watering.  
“[y/n], I am truly sorry.” He sounded genuine and you smiled despite your tears as you punched something into his data pad.   
“I know.” You look up and him and pass him back his data pad, showing an order for coffee and something to eat to his office. “Just make sure you get some sleep, darling.”   
You turned around and walked out the office, leaving Hux stunned.   
once you got back to your quarters, you pressed yourself against the wall and cried. Covering your mouth with your hand, you tried to silence the gasps for air and cries but couldn’t.   
You knew you weren’t going to get back to sleep without crying yourself to sleep and that didn’t sound too appealing right now, then your data pad light up from the table. Walking over, you saw a message from Hux.   
“do you wish to leave?”  
frowning, you felt a small rage brew inside you. Was he really trying to start a fight with you over messages? Especially when he was in the room just along the hallway.   
throwing down your data pad, you stormed out the room, anger now taking over your sadness as you threw open the door to his office.   
but then you heard a sniff and saw Hux had collapsed in his chair, he held his head in his hands on the table and seemed to be weeping like a broken man.   
“Im sorry.” He whispered. “I cant. You deserve better than this.” He shook his head, refusing to look at you.   
All the anger melted away when you saw him like this. He was a hard man to break, and even after 15 years of marriage, you had barley seen him cry.   
and never like such a broken man.   
“If you wish to leave, I wont begrudge you. I never deserved you. You should never have married me. You should have found a man who could give you everything.” He shook his head in his hands, growling more to himself than to you. That was when you noticed the drinks cabinet was open.   
While Hux did handle his alcohol well in a normal situation, when he was stressed and turned to drink it was different. All his deepest fears came out, all his darkest secret, every emotion he tried to conceal left his lips as alcohol entered.   
“I did.” Was all you said as you walked around the desk and leaned over the back of his chair, wrapping your arms around him. But he pushed back the chair, pushing you away as he stood and moved quickly for the drink.   
“No, you didn’t. im not a man at all.” He took a deep swig of the drink straight from the bottle. His hands were shaking as he did so. “No man lets his wife sleep alone. Or cry. Because he cant get a damn thing right.”   
you jumped as he threw the bottle across the room and it smashed on the opposite wall. His hunched over, breathing deeply while shaking and swaying on the spot.   
“you deserve better.” Hux whispered.   
You couldn’t take much more of this. Tears were running down your cheek and you wanted nothing more than for this to be over. You hated seeing him in such a desperate and depressed state.   
You did the only thing you could think of. The only thing that seemed to fix everything so far.   
Darting around him, you pressed your lips to his before he could protest.   
Unlike before, he wasn’t able to just pull away from your lips. He never could.   
His hands grabbed you by the waist and help you against his chest, tightly like he was afraid of loosing you. And he was. He was more than aware that if the supreme leader demanded it, you could be taken from him, shipped away to only see him on occasions. If he didn’t get his act together, it was a very real possibility. He couldn’t imagine his life without you anymore. You were the one constantly good thing. And yet, he didn’t want this sort of life for you. He knew you didn’t like spending every breathing moment on this ship, but you never begrudged him, never complained. You didn’t complain about the crap canteen food you survived on, nor the lack of interactions with your friends and family. You just smiled and said you were grateful he was here with you.   
One night, that’s all you had wanted from him. One single night to remain in your quarters. And he was unable to give it to you.   
he could afford anything. He could get you any gadget or jewellery you wanted. Hell, he could even get you your own ship which you could use for traveling in. but you never asked for anything, just his presents.   
Hux swayed against you, his mind racing. He could get you a little ship, one which you could use to go see your family and friends when needed. He was sure the supreme leader wouldn’t care if he was able to secure it so it could be tracked by the first order and monitored so no one would attack or hack it.   
And as for his attention, he knew that he could take some time off. Even just a couple of days. You’d enjoy that.   
You felt Hux relax considerably during the kiss, making you relax in turn.   
Soon the kiss had turned from desperate to passionate but calm. You pulled away for air, your cheeks a little pink from the kiss.   
“I think you should come back to bed. Just for a little while.” You smile as you run your fingers of his cheeks before fixing his hair.   
All hux is able to do is nod as you take his hand in your and lead him out of the office, glad to leave the place that had all his alcohol. You thought about the coffee and food you had ordered, but you knew if he wasn’t in the office, they would leave it on the table. You could deal with that tomorrow and if he went back to work in a few hours, he would have something at lease.   
Once back in your room, you took off your dressing gown and then moved to him. He had been known to sleep in shirts and trousers before, but you knew he didn’t like when the shirt was buttoned up.   
Your fingers un did all the buttons before you leaned in and pressed soft kisses along his collar bone and then up his neck. Hux wrapped his arms lazily around you as he did so. The cool and fresh air in the apartment sobering him a little more.   
“I do love you, you know that right?” He speaks in a low and tired voice as you pull away to look up at him.   
“I know. And I love you.” You smile, even after 15 years of marriage, a confession of love still meant the world to you.   
Pulling him to bed, he wrapped himself around you once you were both under the covered. You smiled, lazily draping your arm over his torso to run your fingertip up and down his back.   
“I think-“ You started, drawing his attention down to you. “-that we should have a system.”   
“What sort of system?” Hux couldn’t help but chuckle at your suggestion.   
“well, you’re only allowed to leave here 3 times a week after we go to bed. And if you only leave 2 times, your allotted time can be transferred to the next week. So you can bank time in case you have a busy week.” You look up to him for approvable but saw a soft smile on his lips as he stared lovingly down at you.   
“and what would this system be called?” he asked, humouring you but liking the idea. He always did work best with restrictions, so something like that might help him manage things better.   
“the Marital Bed System. Or MBS for short.” You giggle.   
“my dear, I do not deserve you.” He whispers as he presses a kiss to your forehead.   
“Perhaps not, but you need me.” You quip, making Hux let out a laugh.   
“Truer words have never been spoke.” Hux yawns as he closes his eyes, falling asleep with you in his arms as it should be.


End file.
